


Alive

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming the White Ranger, Tommy was overwhelmed by a power he had never felt before. He felt... alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive




End file.
